


Why do you tempt me so?

by Missmavel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmavel/pseuds/Missmavel
Summary: A brother finishes high school for the summer to find his sister needing him to love her in more ways than one. Innocent? Curiosity? Christopher starts to feel things that he shouldn't, should he give in?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I admit its kind of slow but let me know in the comments what you think. Thank you.

Chapter 1

 

Everyday was the same thing. Everyday was nothing special. Wake up. Eat. Go to School. Homework. I waited for the bell to ring, signaling everyone that school is done for the summer. With the last class done I grabbed my books and herded out of the room with the rest of the class. Free for a whole two month in a half months. Junior year was so brutal, but I passed with A’s and B’s. Mom and Dad would never let me sleep if I didn’t pass this year. 

As I walked through the front door I could smell moms cooking from the kitchen. She always cooks the dinner in the house, even though sometimes its not edible. Today was different. It smelled so good and I couldn’t help to take a peek. 

Upon the stove was a big pot with cut up vegetables, meat and beef soup. Mom was looking into the fridge which gave me a chance to stick my finger in, tasting the hot soup. Tasty with a little kick. “Hey, don’t be sticking your dirty fingers into my beef stew young man!”, mom came smacking my arm away from the pot.

“Sorry, but something smelled good for a change and I couldn’t help it.”, I cracked a smile at her as I headed upstairs. 

As I headed to my room, I could see my door was ajar. The tv was on, sounded like a kid show. There in my bed was Elizabeth, my five-year-old sister. Her eyes were glued to Dora the Employer. “Swipey no Swipey”, she says. My bookbag drops to ground near the bed and I launch myself on the end of the bed. Tossing Elizabeth in the air. “Hey Chris!”, she giggles. Crawling up to me, she plants a big kiss on my cheek. “I missed you today”, she squeals. I rub her head and tickle her till tears start to fall from her eyes. “Missed you too kiddo. Moms almost done dinner. I’m going to grab a shower them meet you down there.” 

She hops onto my lap, arms around my neck, “Can I shower with you?”, she asks, eyes wide. “Uh, I don’t think so sis. It wouldn’t be right. You head down to dinner”.  
I drop her onto the bed and head down the hall to the bathroom. Turning on the shower I let the steam build up before hopping in. Why would she want to shower with me? She has never asked that before. Strange. It wouldn’t be right. Wrong beyond reason.

I slip myself into the show, letting the hot water rung down my back. I did my best to keep my mind clear from thoughts that shouldn’t be there. I’ve had relationships before. I had sex before, even though mom may not know it. Why am I thinking of these things?

Showers over, drying my self with my towel I then wrap it around my waist and head to my bedroom. “Chris! Dinner is almost ready, tell Lizzy to come to the table!”, mom yells from the kitchen. “Okay mom!”, I yell back. Inside my bedroom was Lizzy on my bed again, ignoring my earlier order of going to the kitchen with mom. She gets up and runs to me, arms around my waist. Her face leaning into my crotch. She looks up to me, and I fight the urge of this feelings under my towel. “What is that face your making?” she asks. “Lizzy out, I need to get dressed”. She scrunches her face and says,” But you always help me get dressed, why can’t I help you? Come on!”. She giggles then pulls my towel. Quickly I grab my blanket before she can see anything. Her eyes wide, I then shove her out of the room, telling her to go downstairs.   
Did she see it? Why would she do that? She has been acting so strange today.

I sigh and sit on the bed. Looking down, I see my dick. It has grown to a whole 7 inches. Blood pulsing, craving to be touched. My hand shakes, my head shakes. No. This cant be happening. She is my sister…Yet she almost saw it. Or she did. My hand slides to my manhood, grasping it with my fingers caressing it. For a second. Just a second, I wonder what she would have thought of it. Would she be scared, or maybe even curious? Silently I stroke him, my thumb swirling to tip of the head. Imagining Lizzy’s hand touching it. Faster my hand moves, moans escaping my mouth. My cock feeling hot, pulsing. “Oh god, this feels so good”. As I climax my mind wonders off to Lizzy tasting my cum. “Is it like milk?”, she would ask. Yes, it is milk my little sister. Warm liquid spills onto my hand, also dribbling down on my leg. 

Raising my hand, I look at my sticky fingers. Spreading them, wiggling them, slowly slipping them in my mouth. My tongue slides over them, pulling my cum deeper on my mouth. Pushing my fingers deeper to get more of the taste. All of the sudden loud knocks come at my door, "Mom said hurry up, foods getting cold." Well, better go down now. My dick is no longer obvious, sleeping beneath my shorts. Waiting for its next chance to show himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher is in charge of giving Elizabeth a bath while their parents go out for date night.

Dinner went by quick for me as was trying to stuff my mouth as quick as I can so I could leave the table. I kept relaying everything that happened earlier, putting every detail into thought. Elizabeth pulled my towel down, eyes darting to my manhood between my legs. Even though I quickly covered it there is no doubt in my mind that she saw it. For the six years of her life, I never once had these terrible thoughts about her. My only sister who loves me so much and would do anything to be by my side. 

I slid my bowl in the sink and went to clean the table. Elizabeth went over to the living room to watch TV while I did the dishes. Mom came down the stairs in a red strapless dress that came down to her knees with silver heels. She smiled at me and said she was leaving for a date with Dad who was waiting outside in the car. Before she left out the door she told me to give Elizabeth a bath before bedtime. "Sure thing mom. Have fun and see you guys when you get home". 

I walked into the living room and slouched onto the couch letting out a long sigh. My body feels exhausted. "What we watching kid?" I asked. She turned around with a smile, getting up to come slip beneath my arms. "Frozen! I love Elsa" she exclaimed. Indeed she does. Her last birthday was all Frozen themed. Cupcakes in the face of Olaf, and Anna and Elsa posters. Even a year later she still loves it. I smile down to her and rub her head. She leans in and embraces me. Stretching her arms around my waist. I lean my head down to sniff her hair which always smells of honey. I take another sniff, and her head turns my way. "What are you doing? Your weird", she says smiling. 

"You just smell so good. I just want to eat you up. When the movie is over you're getting a bath". 

The movie ends with Elsa finally being able to live with her powers known and Anna being happy with Kristoff. Elizabeth stands up and stretches her arms while letting out a big yawn. Up the stairs we march and head into the bathroom. I grab a towel and set it on the toilet and watch as Elizabeth undresses. As she pulls her blue shirt off, I see her tiny pink nipples flat against her chest. Quite smaller than I imagined, but then again she is only six. Her last bit of garment falls to the floor revealing soft little lips between her legs. Bending down to move her clothes to the laundry basket her lips spread open just a little, showing me her small tight hole. 

My chest heaves in and out. I didn't notice my breathing starting to become heavy.  _Why am i looking at her vagina? I shouldn't be doing this or thinking about her like that. I need to be her brother and just that._

The water fills the tub with bubbles. The bathroom steams up causing the mirror to fog up. "Alright, its ready. You get in". She lifts a leg into the water, testing the temperature with her toe. Feeling comfortable she then slips fully into the water. She sways her hands on the surface of the water causing the liquid to splash her nipples. The nipples soaking wet soon become hard. Looking like bottle nipples, needing to be sucked. Just staring at her nipples causes my body to tingle and goosebumps to raise. My jeans tighten. 

I pour a cup of water over her head and scrubbing shampoo in her hair. She talks bit about school and her friends although I'm not totally listening to the conversation. My hand dips into the water, swimming around her body like a shark until they meet her sides tickling her. She giggles and splashes water at me. Both my hands go into the water to tickle her feet, slowly passing her knees, reaching the forbidden fruit that tempts me.  _What does it feel like? Will she notice or swipe my hand away? I do have to clean her and suds her up. Its okay ,she is only six. She loves me._

I pour some Aveeno body wash into a washcloth, sudsing up the bubbles. My hands slide behind her ears, rubbing them clean then I scrub her arms and tell her to raise them. Her arm pits wiggle as I clean them. Lower my hand goes, below the water with my washcloth. I glance at her to see if she is paying attention. She smiles at me, and tells me it tickles. I slide my washcloth over her labia. They are soft and move along with the washcloth. Slowly my finger slips off and accidentally touches her vulva. Immediately I look at her. Eyes wide she says, "Uh. That felt weird."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you are clean down there. Sometimes you may not wipe very well when you pee, so as your big brother I just want to make sure your clean", I quickly say trying to find some excuse that she will buy. She thinks about it and nods saying okay. I let out a low sigh of relief. My hands finds my crotch, massaging it through the jeans. Precum leaks through, showing a wet spot.  _I just want to pull him out. Let him free. What would she thing if it did?_   I decide against and instead tell her to stand up so I can clean her butt. She listens to me and stands up, water dripping off her body. Her fleshy lips in front of my face before she turns around. I take my washcloth and rub her back, going in up and down motions. Bubbles forming all along her wet back down to her crack. My hand slips between her small round cheeks nearly reaching her hole. Elizabeth's head swiftly turns around looking at me. "Why are you cleaning my butt?"

"Remember when i said your special part needs to be clean cause you may not wipe well? Your butt also needs a good cleaning every once in a while. Sometimes when you poop you might not clean it all up. I"m just making sure your clean.", I tell her. 

She agrees and sits back down. This time I pour a dab of soap onto my finger, telling her that I'm going to clean her lady bits. "Don't worry. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you". She nods and watches my finger go below the water, down past her legs. My finger touches the top of her labia, sliding along the outside. I pull the lips apart and feel the inside of her vulva.  _She is so warm. I cannot believe I am fingering my sister. I want to push my finger through her tight pink hole._ My thumbs finds her clitoris, slowly rubbing in a circle motion. Elizabeth lets out a high pitched moan. Shock on her face. My hand pauses, touching her clit very softly. "Did it hurt?", I ask.

"No. Not exactly but it felt weird.", she says softly, blushing. 

"Weird good or weird bad?"

"Hmm. Go-good.", she stammers.

"That's okay sis. Don't be shy. All girls get that feeling when touched there. It's perfectly normal."

"Okay", she smiles. 

I continue my finger sliding across her small lips, slipping between them from time to time. My whole hand opens up, caressing her entire vagina rubbing her back and forth, my middle finger slipping into her small hole. Moans escape her mouth and her legs shake. I encourage her to lay down, which she does. My other hand lays on her chest, touching her nipples. Small pink nipples. My mouth waters, craving to touch those special pink nipples. My little sister is so sweet, and one of a kind. Without thinking I lean down planting my lips on to her nipple while my other hand continues to finger her vagina. Faster my finger goes, pushing in her tight warm hole and pulling out. Her eyes roll, body squirming with moans coming from her mouth. My lips move across her chest, kissing every part of her body, reaching up to her lips. Her lips molded to mine. Puling back I look into her eyes which are glazed over. "I love you so much little sis. You know that right? I will always be here for you." 

"Uh-huh", she pants out. 

I cant help it and unzip my pants, spilling out a thick 7 inch cock wet from precum. Shielded from her view I begin to jerk my meat at the same pace as my fingers enter and exit her hole. I feel her clit start pulse, growing bigger. My thumbs starts to massage it, circling over the tip, faster and faster. She starts to let out small squeels, panting as she tries to stay still. Climax reaching closer for the both of us. My dick feels so hard watching my sister go crazy over my fingers. I will be her first fingering, then I will de flower her one day. So many thoughts running through my head all the while my hands strokes my dick faster and faster till... a raging feeling releases from him. Some of my cum reaches over the tub and lands on her belly. She didn't even notice because at the same time her clit reached its climax, squirting down into the water. I pull my hand from the water and sit back exhaling and inhaling. Breathing in all the sweet aromas of what just happened.  _I fingered her and she came. I didn't know she could but she did. She felt so hot beneath my fingers, her tiny body appealing to every part of me. God I want to fuck her so bad._

I look over at Elizabeth in the tub, her eyes closing. "How did that feel? You look like you really enjoyed my fingers in you. I cleaned you so well you know?", I tell her. 

She half eyed me and said, "It felt so good Christopher. I feel very clean now and tired. Why am I so tired?"

"Sometimes after a very deep cleaning like that it can really make you tired. Lets get you into bed."

I pick her up out of the tubs and dry her off. In ten minutes she is dead sleep in her bed. Closing the door behind me, I walk to my bedroom. The day ended with a climax that i never felt before. I do hope there will be many more to come. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher takes Elizabeth to the carnival. This coming up weekend Christopher takes Elizabeth to the carnival. She is so excited, but some of the rides scare her, causing her to cling to her older brother, brushing againsts him. Will he remain tamed throughout the entire time he is with her?

A month after the bath time incident Christopher did his best to be the dutiful brother he can be to his little sister of 6 years. He regretted what he did but accepted that he enjoyed every minute of it. Watching his little sister go into spasms of lust from his fingers inside her. Since then he played it safe, and she more or less forgot. Or so he believes. 

Picking up groceries from the supermarket I see a flyer on the window, CARNIVAL JULY 16TH-18TH, RIDES, GAMES AND FOOD. That looks like fun, I bet Elizabeth would love it. She loves rides and its been awhile since a carnival has come around here.  

Saturday came around quick. As me and Elizabeth sat at the table eating waffles and bacon i tell her the good news. With excitement in her eyes she jumped up from the table, spilling her orange juice and flying into my arms. "Thank you so much!". She laid in me for a little too long, nuzzling my neck. I could hear her taking in deep breaths.  _Is she smelling me?_ She lets go, so I ignore the extra seconds she lingered on me. We finish up our breakfast and get changed into our clothes for the day. I watch her escape into her room, leaving the door cracked. My eyes stop at the crack in her door, watching her slip her PJ's off onto the floor revealing her bear back and blue underwear. 

Seconds go by and I shake my head, clearing my mind of what I seen. After i change into a red button down shirt and blue jeans, I head down to meet my sister waiting my door. She is so excited that she is bouncing back and forth on her toes, hands behind her back. "Come on brother! I have been waiting ten minutes, and they say girls take longer? I don't think so", she giggles. She turns around to look at, her denim blue dress waving in the motions of her body and her red buckled shoes walk over to me. "Alright, alright. Ready?", I ask her, my hand slipping into hers as we head out the door. 

Walking into the field where the carnival was I could see many rides. The Ferris wheel was always my favorite, secluded and thrilling of being so far up the ground, along with a boat ride that swung to and fro but never going all the way over, a Gravitron that all the kids were lining up to get on and many more. The scent of popcorn and funnel cakes passed my nose causing my mouth to water. I peer down to see how Elizabeth is taking all this in. Her mouth is gaped open, her small pink lips wet with her saliva. She immediately starts pointing to rides she wants to go on, already staring to run towards the Gravitron tripping over a cord running along the pathway. She flings her arms out to catch her fall but her dress flips over her bottom, showing me her pink and orange polk a dot underwear. Quickly i wrap my hand on her bottom and my other on her shoulder to help her up without anyone seeing her precious panties. Slipping my hand over her crotch before letting go. "Thanks" she says turning around smiling at me. 

We go onto the Gravitron which bring back memories of my childhood at the carnivals and fun times with my mom. Elizabeth lines herself on the red padded wall and I next to her. As the ride spun, the weight of my body grew heavier making it hard for me to even move my hands. Elizabeth who even tinier than me managed to move her hand and flung it at me, landing on my jeans. Her fingers brush against my crotch, feeling a erection already starting. I look over to her and see her face is full of shock. "Sorry", I manage to hear her say. "No-No. Its okay", I stutter. 

Once the ride was over, I escaped to fresh hair taking in deep breaths. Doing my best to call down my throbbing cock that was all too thrilled to have her hand touch him. My hand goes down to rub him, pushing my palm into the head just trying to see if it will go down. It's not use, I can't get the feeling out of my mind. This time I'm going to pick the ride. 

The sky is bright blue, with few clouds over head. A gust of wind blows through, swishing through my hair, dancing around my shirt that flows along with it. Elizabeth's hair flies through her eyes, causing her to hold it back with her hands. She giggles as the wind flutters all around her, blowing her dress up. A split second is all it took for me to see her little polk a dot panties tight against her body. 

"This time I am picking the ride little sis. We are going on the Ferris Wheel. I always love this one. Think you can handle it? Big kids go on it." I challenge her. 

Her eyes go wide, a little fear as she looks at the tall machine with carriages dangling along the round ride. "Y-yes. I'm a big girl and I can ride it. You will be with me right?", she quickly asks. 

I assure her that I will keep her safe. We board a orange carriage, her stepping into it first and me last. We are the only ones in our carriage, locked in. There are bars along the carriage before meeting the roof. In the middle is a metal pole to hold on, I always imagine it was for the people who were afraid and needed something to hold on. I peered through the bars to see the ground get smaller and people get smaller. Elizabeth held my hand and wouldn't let go. "Can I sit on your lap? I'm just scared alittle", she whispered. I plop her little body on my lap with her legs hanging over mine. She leaned her head under my neck, nuzzling into it like before. 

My hand slid over her legs, brushing at the end of her dress, while my other hand held onto her small, soft butt cheek. My cock felt how close I was to her cunt, heat radiating from my crotch. I sooth her and shush her, telling her its okay. I rub my hands along her legs, raising them higher every time I go back up. My thumb reaches her panties, slowly slipping underneath. Touching her soft skin. Quickly her legs kick up, spreading apart a small bit. Her butt wiggled over my crotch, causing my thick manhood to go wild with the feeling. My breath comes out in heaves.  _I need to let him. I want him to touch her pussy. I wonder if she is wet. Does she remember last time?_

"Are you scared?", I ask her. 

"Yes, we are so high up. I'm afraid we will fall."

"How about you turn around, and look at me. Like your riding a horse, your legs on the side of mine.", I help her turn around, all the while her crotch rubs against my bulge. She must feel it. 

"Close your eyes." She listens to my commands.

Her face is wrinkled in small bits of fear. Her lips puckered up into a small smile. Those lips are so pink, opening a small inch. Her tongue creeps out and licks those lips, making them glisten in the sun. My urges are no longer controlled and I lean in to plant my lips on hers. Seconds go by, and I feel her hands on my chest. I just open my eyes a little to see that she kept her eyes close, still letting me kiss her. My lips pulls away, leaving a small string of saliva connecting us. "I'm so sorry, I just really love you.", I quickly stammer. 

"I love you too. It's okay, I want you to love me." She says with a smile, her hands on my face. Her blue eyes shine into mine, erasing any doubts I feel. I let go of morals and let my body take what it wants. Pulling her face back to mine, I slip my tongue in between her lips. Seeking out her small tongue, dancing with it. Our tongues mesh into each other, slipping in and out but always meeting each other again. My hands stroke her back, finally sliding under her dress. Her bare back against my hands is so soothing. Forbidden territory but all mine. My sisters body is for me to play with all I like. 

We pull back and I stare at her. "How do you like it when I kiss you?"

"I like it."

"What do you like about it?"

She thinks, putting her finger on her lips, tracing them. "I like it because they feel nice on my lips. They make me feel good."

My heart pounds, hearing her say these words. I pull off her dress, my eyes finding her small nipples. I lean my face in, and lick her small soft nipples. Then twirling them in my finger. Elizabeth gasps and lets our a moan. "Why did you do that?", she asks.

"I want to see if you like it. I wanted to touch you little sister. All over. Please let me love you, love all of you."

"0-okay. I want to make you happy", she looks at my, eyes looking at my lips as I say every word. 

I decide to take this moment, to reveal to her what has been growing inside my jeans. My hand slinks down to my zipper, and let out my full grown cock, pointing towards Elizabeth. 

She just stares at it. Not in disgust, but pure curiosity. I pull down her underwear, with a small protest, leaving it on the floor. "Take a look at is Elizabeth. Boys have penises. They look like this. Now look down at your girl parts. That's a vagina. Girls and boys are made different in these areas, for a reason. Do you want to feel it?"

She slowly nods her head. Touching the tip, then using all her fingers she grasps the entire dick.  _God yes! Her hands feel so warm against my dick. I wonder if  I can get her to lick it._

Precum wets the top of my penis, giving me a idea. "See that?", pointing to the wet part of my cock, "That is juice. Penises leak our juice, and its very sweet. Girls love tasting the boys juices. Want to try it?", I ask. 

Unsure whether to obey me, or for her own curiosity, she dips her head down, reaching her tongue out to taste my precum. 

"Yes. Just like that. Keep licking baby sis." I encourage her. 

She continues to lick my meat, coaxing more sweet juices from him. Her hot tongue on my cock drives my heart rate through the roof. She slides it up and down my shaft, and then back up to lick inside my small slit. I rub her bare ass, smacking it. She winces in pain, but continues to lick my cock. He starts to throb, knowing I will cum soon. 

"Good girl. Want to try something else?"

She nods, looking at me. Spit dripping all her lips.  _This is so fucking good._

"The reason boys and girls are made like this is so we can connect together. Girls vaginas have a hole that allows boys to insert their penises in. All the girls enjoy this part because its gives them the best feeling. Plenty of girls in my school do this. Would you like to try?", I ask, while stroking her wet pussy. Sliding my finger over her clit. Her body wiggles and legs squeeze together. 

"Yeah. Um. I would like to try it with you brother" She quietly answers, bringing her hands down to my cock, both hands slowly jerking me. 

I pull her body over my penis, who is pointing straight at her small hole. Waiting to penetrate it with eagerness. I kiss her lips one more time, then slowly bring her down onto my cock. The tip breaks through, then another inch. Her hands grab my hair, squeezing as she feels my cock insert into her tiny pussy. Moans escape her mouth, her lips smacking against mine. Finally I slam her ass down, my balls touching her crotch. She lets go of my lips, letting out a low scream.

"Does it hurt?"

"Alittle. Why does it hurt?"

My cheeks go red, ashamed but I cant stop now. The Ferris wheel reached the top, stopping to look out at the view. 

"Its your first time, it will hurt but it will soon feel a lot better. Don't worry. I love you and don't want to hurt you."

I slide my hand through her hair, massaging her temples, while my other hand twists one of her nipples. I suckle them both, leaving behind my saliva. They become hard little nubs, poking out. My hands come down to her small little ass, bringing it up, then slamming it down on my cock.Each pounding caused her to moan and pant heavily.  _Her pussy is so wet. I can feel it drip down my cock. God, I'm fucking my sister and I love it._ In my hysteria I throw her onto the floor of our carriage, pushing her butt up into the hair. Like I a dog, I slam my throbbing wet dick back into her cunt, over and over I pound into her, my hands on her hips. I make sure she doesn't pull away, untill finally i can feel my release coming. My eyes roll up, a moan leaving my lips and my penis climaxes, spitting out my seed into her vagina. Her small hole filled to the brim letting some of the juices leak out, dripping onto the floor. 

"Thank you little sis for letting me love you."

She doesn't move for a minute, then she replies, "Uh huh. Thank you too for letting me be a big girl."

The Ferris Wheel comes to a end, and we both walk off, her legs shaking more then mine. We finish up our day, with a few more rides and a oreo funnel cake. By the time we head to bed, she is already knocked out in my arms. Mom looks at me with awe, proud of her children's love. Only if she knew. 


End file.
